The reason is you Severus
by AliSnape77
Summary: Un amor no correspondido... Pero que pasaría si alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacerla feliz? Lo prohibido es tentador... Qué hará ella? Renunciara al amor de toda su vida para ser amada de verdad? Averíguenlo! ;)
1. CAPITULO 1: El engaño

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentes en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga de libros "Harry Potter". Lo único original aquí es el contexto en el cual los personajes están sumidos. Esta historia está escrita sin objetivo de conseguir algún lucro.

Sólo un método de entretención.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**CAPITULO 1: **_**El engaño.**_

Era entrada la medianoche, todos en el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería descansaban plácidamente. Era una noche fría, razón por la cual nadie estaría fuera de la cama, o al menos eso pensaba un hombre de cabello negro y túnica del mismo color que caminaba por los corredores tratando de que el sueño diera por fin con él. Iba tan concentrado que casi ni se percato de que estaba siendo observado, cosa rara en el, puesto que al ser un mortífago, mejor dicho la mano derecha de mismísimo Lord Voldemort, siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera a sus alrededores. Pero esa noche no, esa noche solo era él, Severus Snape, un hombre que sufría de insomnio por las noches, un hombre que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo y de mostrarse tan frío a los demás, aun seguía sufriendo en silencio por la muerte de su mejor amiga en el mundo, y por supuesto, de la única mujer a la que había amado con todo su corazón.

No importaba lo que hiciese, ya era demasiado tarde para remediar el mal que había causado. Si, había sido gracias a él que Lily ahora estaba muerta. ¿Y todo porque? Por dejarse embaucar por un ser aun mas horripilante que el infierno mismo. Estaba claro que cuando decidió unirse a los mortífagos, era tan solo un chiquillo que buscaba venganza. Venganza por todo lo que James Potter y su grupito de estúpidos Gryffindors le habían hecho. En esos momentos la sed de poder lo había cegado totalmente. Todavía se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, se había arruinado la vida desde el bendito día que la marca tenebrosa quedo grabada en su piel, como un recordatorio que desde ese momento, su alma, su poder, su fuerza de voluntad e incluso su mismo cuerpo pertenecían ni más ni menos que al tan "encantador" Señor de las Tinieblas, como se vio obligado a llamarlo. –Patrañas- Pensó molesto mientras recordaba cuán difícil había sido su vida desde entonces. No solo se había ganado el odio de la única persona que le había brindado cariño alguna vez, sino que a ojos de todo el mundo, era ahora el traidor más grande de todos los tiempos, bueno quizás Colagusano y el estaban empatados. En fin, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ahora solo cargaba con la culpa de ser el responsable de la muerte de su mejor amiga, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Continuo su camino sin darse cuenta que era seguido muy de cerca por alguien que era consciente de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, por supuesto, no era necesario ser un gran oclumantico para saber lo que le ocurría a su "pequeño", como aun le gustaba decirle.

-Severus, ¿Aun despierto?- Pregunto amablemente Albus Dumbledore bloqueándole el camino.

-¿Algún problema Albus?, no soy un estudiante para que me andes controlando de esa manera.- Contesto de manera mordaz el temible profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Tranquilo hijo, solo me preguntaba que hacías despierto tan tarde y sobre todo solo en esta fría noche de Noviembre-.

-No voy a torturar alumnos si esa es tu preocupación, bueno quizás si me cruzo algún Gryffindor no pretendas que le regale flores y lo invite a tomar té a mi despacho- Ironizó.

- Sabes hijo, a veces no debemos hundirnos en el peso de nuestras propias tribulaciones sin ofrecer resistencia alguna- Comento enigmáticamente el director mientras le guiñaba el ojo y desaparecía por la esquina del corredor.

Severus alzó su ceja izquierda en señal de enojo. Estaba claro que esa no era una buena noche para él, y lo que menos estaba en sus planes era tener semejante charla con el "viejo loco". Para su pesar, las palabras del viejo continuaban resonando en su cabeza. -¿Qué demonios me habrá querido decir?, ¿acaso se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pensaba minutos atrás?- Se preguntaba para sí mismo. No llego a imaginarse una respuesta ya que un fuerte ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- Se preguntó mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la fuente de aquel extraño sonido.

Y allí la vio. Instantáneamente supo que le haría pasar el peor momento de su vida. ¿Qué se suponía que hacia ella en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche? Pero al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a la muchacha. Algo bastante grave para encontrarla en semejante estado.

-Granger- Rugió su profesor mientras ella palidecía aun mas.

-Pro…Profesor Ssss… Snape- Tartamudeo sin saber que decir o hacer. Estaba frita. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sabía muy bien que no solo conseguiría que Gryffindor quedara sin puntos sino que también se haría de un castigo con el profesor más odiado de todo el colegio.

-¿Qué hace aquí Granger? Le aseguro que esperaba encontrarme con muchas personas pero no con usted. A lo sumo con su amigo San Potter quien se cree tan importante para considerar que las reglas del castillo están por debajo de su nivel. Y por supuesto donde va Potter va la zanahoria andante de Weasley.- Soltó Snape fríamente.

Hermione estaba paralizada. No sabía que decir o hacer. No quería mentirle a su profesor, no a él. Pero simplemente no podía decirle que había sido víctima de una cruel broma jugada por Draco Malfoy y las malditas serpientes. Con eso solo conseguiría ponerse en ridículo y por supuesto, estamos hablando de Snape, de seguro le daba puntos a Slytherin por tan brillante broma.

Aun le dolía cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido. Estaba en la biblioteca como siempre, cuando una nota apareció sobre el libro en el cual estaba trabajando. Reconoció al instante la caligrafía de su adorado pelirrojo, y ¡Por Merlín! No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. En la carta Ron la citaba a las 10 pm en el salón de prefectos, era una suerte que a cada prefecto se le concediera una llave del salón. Lo que le resulto extraño era que el chico mantuviera tanto secretismo, algo no muy habitual en él, pero decidió que por una vez se dejaría llevar, al fin y al cabo quizás su amigo se había dado cuenta que era hora de que su relación comenzara a ir un poco mas allá de la simple amistad que llevaban. Sí, quizás al fin se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que a ella le gustaba y de esa forma había dejado fluir sus sentimientos hacia ella, no podía ser de otra forma, esa noche definitivamente cambiaría el rumo de su vida. Al fin las cosas se le habían dado con su amado cabeza dura, mejor amigo pelirrojo Ron Weasley.

Eran cerca de las 9 pm y en la torre Gryffindor ya no quedaban muchos alumnos. Unos pocos de tercero, tres de quinto y ellos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, esta última terminando de revisar los ensayos de encantamientos de sus amigos.

-Están bastante bien chicos, han mejorado bastante- Dijo muy complacida la castaña sonriendo ampliamente.

-Uff, menos mal Hermione, el sueño me está matando, no me hubiera gustado tener que continuar haciendo tareas- Respondió Harry- Creo que voy a subir ya a los dormitorios, muchas gracias Mione, no sé qué haríamos sin ti- Termino su amigo, sonriendole como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Si Hermione, sin ti Harry y yo nos pasaríamos la vida haciendo deberes, sin poder disfrutar de los placeres de la vida- Comento Ron mientras se relajaba en la butaca más cercana al fuego.

-Bien Harry, creo que es hora de que subamos, si nos disculpas Hermione- Dijo amablemente guiñándole el ojo.

La castaña se sintió desfallecer, al fin Ron parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Subió corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse un poco, pues no quería parecer Myrtle la llorona con ese aspecto que tenia.

Faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche y Hermione ya había abandonado la sala común para dirigirse al primer piso, donde se encontraba el salón de prefectos, un salón contiguo al Gran Comedor. Pero iba tan emocionada que no noto que estaba siendo seguida.

Una vez que llego allí, abrió la puerta y decidió esperar a que llegara Ron sentada en los asientos que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Era consciente de su nerviosismo pero trataba de permanecer tranquila, no quería asustar a su enamorado.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione comenzó a impacientarse, ya pasaba media hora de las diez, y no había señales de Ronald. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?- Pensaba para sí mientras trataba de convencerse de que todo había sido un mal entendido de horario. Quizás ¿ella había leído mal? Empezaba a sentirse incomoda cuando escucho pasos acercarse lentamente. Su corazón dio un brinco de la alegría que sentía… ¡Al fin! La puerta se abriría y de un momento a otro aparecería Ron. Ya planeaba regañarlo por haber tardado tanto, cuando la sorpresa que se llevo al ver quién era el que la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, resulto como un baldazo de agua fría.

Parado en el umbral estaba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas Crabbe Y Goyle, y la tonta de Pansy Parkinson. Los cuatro sonreían y la miraban socarronamente.

-Que fácil que fue engañarte Granger- Carcajeo Malfoy mientras los demás reían a coro.- ¿De verdad creíste que la zanahoria andante de Weasley vendría aquí?-

Hermione estaba destruida, todo había sido una estúpida trampa para burlarse de ella, Ron jamás de los jamases la vería con otros ojos. Jamás se enamoraría de alguien como ella. –Que tonta fui- Pensó para sí mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Oh miren chicos, está llorando- Grito Pansy mientras reía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sabes algo Granger- Comenzó Malfoy, - Te creía más inteligente. Para empezar déjame comunicarte que el día que algún chico se fije en ti, de seguro Potter va a tener que hacer replicas de sus anteojos y comenzar a repartirlas gratuitamente- Comento riendo a carcajadas, festejado por el grupito de idiotas que tenia detrás.

-¿Que iba a hacer ahora?- Pensaba amargamente mientras trataba de idear algún plan para salir de allí.

Pero al parecer los Slytherins se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones porque al instante en que ella se movió solo unos centímetros todos apuntaban sus varitas hacia ella.

-No Granger, de aquí no te irás hasta que te demos tu merecido por ser una asquerosa sangre sucia.- Le espeto Malfoy, y en sus ojos pudo percibir rencor, un odio que jamás había visto antes en el.

Estaba tan destrozada que no pudo defenderse, indefensa como estaba recibió los encantamientos y maleficios que le mandaban las serpientes. Creyó que moriría allí mismo cuando Pansy menciono que quizás era suficiente sino terminarían matándola. Huyeron tan rápido como pudieron de allí por miedo a ser descubiertos. Apenas podía moverse. Como pudo se incorporo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores, esta vez se habían pasado, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, ella por una vez en su vida había infringido las normas, y sería peor el castigo y la humillación, así que prefirió callar y rezar por mejorar para el día siguiente. Cerca del cuarto piso ya no resistía más. A cada paso que daba su cuerpo le dolía más y más. Pensó en la posibilidad de recostarse sobre alguna pared hasta que alguien la encontrara, pero debería explicar los motivos y ya sentía suficiente vergüenza de sí misma como para dejarse ser vista así por alguien.

-Solo un poco más- Se repetía tratando de darse ánimos, pero ya estaba en el quinto piso cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una armadura causando un estruendo terrible que, fácilmente, podría haber sido oído por cada persona del castillo.

Segundos después oyó fuertes pisadas y sintió como una voz tan fría como el hielo y amenazante hasta el nivel de causar escalofríos a cualquiera que la escuche, pronunciaba su nombre.

Trato de resistir, trato de mantener su mirada fija en el pero no pudo. Lo último que supo fue que tartamudeo el nombre de Snape, pero instantáneamente todo en su mente se nublo y ya no pudo recordar mas nada.

* * *

Les dejo el primer capitulo, un poco corto lo se. No es excusa pero es el primer fanfic que escribo, tenganme paciencia. Espero sus reviews :p

Un saludo para todos!

ALiSnape77


	2. CAPITULO 2: Extraños en la noche

Buenaaaaas :D En primer lugar quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews... Les pido perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, pero la facu me consume mucho tiempo -.- Mil disculpas!

Este cap fue algo raro escribirlo, no estaba muy inspirada :\ pero aun así espero que les guste y que sigan la historia porque tengo muy buenas ideas, por supuesto, si tienen alguna sugerencia de lo que fuere, saben que son bienvenidos a opinar! :D

Muchas gracias por la paciencia!

Ahora si que lo disfruten!

PD: Se que es cortito pero les prometo actualizar el miércoles sin falta, y les juro que va a ser bastante largo!

**CAPITULO 2: _Extraños en la noche._**

- No te vayas…- Murmuro en un susurro apenas audible.- Te necesito… Por favor… No me abandones…- Seguido a esas palabras solo pudo ver a la pequeña castaña removerse en sueños. Llevaba tres días inconsciente en la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey le había asegurado muy seriamente que, de no haberla encontrado a tiempo, hubiera sido muy tarde para curarle todas las heridas. Estaba realmente grave. Al principio Severus se sintió tremendamente culpable por haberle gritado sin haberse percatado de su situación, pero luego recordó que la había encontrado fuera del horario permitido, y por ende, sea cual sea el embrollo en el que se había metido aquella entrometida niña, se lo tenía bien merecido, o al menos, trataba de convencerse de eso.

Todavía recordaba el escándalo que había armado Mcgonagall al enterarse de que su pequeña Gryffindor se hallaba en la enfermería con serias lesiones. Tanto ella como Dumbledore aseguraron que no pararían hasta saber lo que le había ocurrido, que hasta el momento era un misterio puesto que nadie había sido testigo y Hermione continuaba bajo los efectos de una poción muy potente que la ayudaba a recuperarse lentamente. Por supuesto, sumergida en la inconsciencia.

Recordaba la expresión de sus estúpidos amigos al verla en ese estado. Weasley al borde de las lágrimas y Potter dispuesto a deshuesar al responsable. – Y no lo culpo- Pensó para sí mismo Severus mientras la observaba estremecerse en sueños. Fuera quien fuere el o los responsables de aquella aberración cometida hacia la niña, el mismo se encargaría de imponerles un castigo que jamás podrían olvidar en toda su miserable vida.

- Un momento- Susurró.- ¿Y desde cuando a mi me importa lo que le ocurra a la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger?- Se sorprendió de ese pensamiento, pero se lo atribuyó a las pocas horas de sueño que estaba teniendo. Sí, oyeron bien. El gran Severus Snape, temible profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no solo poseía un horrible insomnio a la hora de descansar cada noche de su miserable vida, sino que también, sentía culpa y lástima por esa pequeña, por lo que había pasado las tres noches en la enfermería velando por su salud. Por supuesto, nadie lo sabía o pensarían que se había vuelto loco.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Verla en ese estado de debilidad absoluta le partía lo poco que quedaba de su destrozada alma. No sabía porque, pero sentía deseos de protegerla. Y una vez más, los pensamientos que lo atormentaron esa misma tarde mientras bebía solitariamente en su despacho, volvían a su mente.

¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez?, Granger, la maldita Granger, la rata de biblioteca y sabelotodo insufrible… Le costaba admitirlo, pero le recordaba tanto a ella…

Vagos recuerdos llegaron a su mente… Lily y el estudiando en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Lily y el sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago, sumidos en una interesante lectura acerca de las pociones más potentes… Lily y el estudiando para los exámenes de fin de año…

Odiaba pensarlo, pero Granger le recordaba tanto a su mejor amiga. Era inteligente, hija de muggles, una Gryffindor, y a pesar de que físicamente no se parecía en nada, ambas eran muy hermosas… Un momento - ¿SEVERUS SNAPE QUE NARICES ESTAS DICIENDO?, ¿Granger y hermosa en la misma oración? ¿Granger recordarle a su bella Lily?- Se maldijo internamente por lo que había pensado- Creo que cada día enloquezco mas, entre el bastardo de Voldemort presionándolo con sus absurdos planes para conquistar el mundo mágico y el viejo decrepito con sus absurdas ideas que solo terminaban con su poca paciencia, ya estaba hasta la coronilla. Estaba harto de que todos lo usaran a su conveniencia, pues ya había sido suficiente, el, Severus Snape, ya estaba harto de que todos manejaran su vida como se les antojara. Desde ahora las cosas iban a tener que cambiar. Quizás no podría ir en contra de la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso, o acabaría muriendo, pero al viejo loco ya no le permitiría continuar usándolo como su títere favorito. No más.

Y mientras esas reconfortantes palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, pudo observar como la niña comenzaba a moverse, como si estuviera despertando. Por supuesto no podía verlo allí, pero no podía dejar que nada le pase. Debía alertar a Madam Pomfrey. Una súbita idea llego a su mente, tomo la varita del bolsillo de su levita y con un rápido movimiento, la jarra de agua de al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Hermione, explotó causando un gran alboroto. Se apresuro a irse de allí mientras sentía los pasos apresurados de la enfermera.

Salió de la enfermería y comenzó el camino hacia las mazmorras cuando algo llamo su atención. Le había parecido ver una sombra doblar por la esquina del corredor.

- Perfecto- Se dijo mientras apresuraba los pasos para dar con el indeseable alumno que estaba desobedeciendo las normas en sus narices. Pero al doblar por el pasillo no vio a nadie. Con el mal humor a flor de piel, regresó a su habitación y trato de conciliar el sueño, pero como ya saben, el JAMAS de los jamases, podría tener un sueño en paz, no mientras Voldemort siguiera existiendo.

Un rayo de sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido. Se pregunto dónde estaría. Comenzó por tantear la extraña superficie en donde se hallaba acostada. Parecía una cama. Trato de entreabrir los ojos lentamente. Sentía sus parpados pesados, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía vagos recuerdos, pero no se animo a inspeccionarlos por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando al fin pudo sentarse en lo que parecía una camilla, sintió que varias voces gritaban su nombre con bastante alegría, o al menos eso le pareció.

- Hermione- Gritaron Harry, Ron y Ginny cuando vieron que la castaña comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente.

- Chicos- Susurro- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?, no recuerdo nada de como llegue hasta aquí…

- Tranquila querida- Le respondió amablemente Madam Pomfrey.- Antes que nada debo revisarte para asegurarme de que estas bien, luego podrás hablar con tus amigos- Y tras esas palabras saco bajo protestas a dos pelirrojos y un moreno que se empecinaban en asegurarle a la enfermera que no molestarían en lo absoluto.

- Fuera- Ordeno con esa voz que no permitía replicas.

Luego de eso, Hermione pasó todo el día recibiendo visitas de sus profesores y compañeros de casa. Las primeras por supuesto fueron las de la profesora Mcgonagall y Dumbledore, quienes le preguntaron que le había ocurrido. La castaña aun no había querido inspeccionar esos recuerdos, puesto que cuando trataba de recordar sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y ganas de largarse a llorar.

Después de asegurarles que trataría de recordar que le había ocurrido, Hermione al fin pudo charlar tranquilamente con sus amigos.

- Mione nos asustaste mucho- Protesto Ginny mientras le acomodaba las almohadas para que estuviera más cómoda.

- Lo siento chicos, lamento de verdad haberlos preocupado- Susurró.

- No pienses mas en eso por favor, solo piensa en lo que te ocurrió, alguien te lastimo Mione, y no puedo permitirme ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir, mira en las condiciones que estas- Soltó Harry con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Y tenía razón, la chica no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Tanto sus manos como su cabeza estaban vendadas, y tenía feas heridas en todo su cuerpo que según la enfermera, con el tiempo desaparecerían.

- Herms prométeme que no volverás a salir a deshoras de la torre ¿sí?, cuando la profesora Mcgonagall nos saco del Gran Salón para comentarnos que estabas en la enfermería, no pude dejar de recordar esos días en segundo año que el basilisco te había petrificado… SI necesitas algo dinos a Harry o a mí, pero no salgas sola- Dijo con un instinto protector, poco usual en el, un cabizbajo Ron.

Ante tales palabras Hermione termino sonrojándose, mientras que el chico estaba en una batalla para ver qué color era más fuerte, si el rojo de su pelo o el de sus mejillas ahora ruborizadas.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, les prometo no volver a salir sola tan tarde- Comento disculpándose la castaña.

Después de asegurarle que le llevarían la tarea todas las tardes para que no se atrase tanto, los chicos se retiraron para cenar, mientras Hermione era atendida ya que sus vendajes debían ser reemplazados por unos nuevos.

- Si sigues mejorando pronto regresaras a tu vida normal- Comento la enfermera para alegría de la niña. – Por ahora debes descansar, pero antes tomate estas pociones- Y se fue dejando a una adolorida Hermione, asqueada por los horrorosos sabores que ahora estaban en su boca.

- Diiiiuj…Creo que prefiero los remedios muggles, al menos esos vienen saborizados- Se dijo para sí.

_Iba corriendo por un corredor el cual parecía nunca acabar. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Tenía la horrible sensación de que había alguien más allí, y que en cualquier momento la atacaría. Corrió y corrió pero era imposible, por más que se esforzaba, no podía llegar a la salida. _

_Tenía ganas de gritar. Que todo el mundo oyera que ella estaba en peligro, y que alguien fuera en su ayuda. Sabía que su cuerpo no resistiría más. Aun estaba muy débil…_

_Se detuvo con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Era consciente de que todo estaba perdido, quien sea que la estaba siguiendo estaba ahí, detrás de ella. _

_Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por potentes escalofríos. Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba completamente aterrada…_

_De repente llego a su oído una suave respiración. Sintió los bellos de su nuca erizarse… Había alguien a escasos centímetros de ella… No quería darse vuelta… Pero cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo haciéndola estremecerse._

_De repente el miedo cambio para dar paso a otro sentimiento. ¿Seguridad? No lo sabía. Comenzó a girar lentamente, sentía curiosidad por saber quién estaba detrás suyo…_

_- Tu- susurró horrorizada…_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOO, ALEJATE DE MI… NOOOOOOOOOO-

- SEÑORITA GRANGER POR FAVOR DESPIERTE- Gritaba una alterada Madam Pomfrey.

- NOOOOOOO, AYUDAAAAAAAA, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEE… _Auxilio_-

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse nuevamente.

- Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas- Aseguro el director- Algo le ha pasado, ella fue atacada, y no voy a descansar hasta encontrar al culpable…-

- Pero Albus, ¿Cómo planeas saberlo?- Pregunto una preocupada Profesora Mcgonagall.

- Tengo una idea en mente Minerva, pero me temo que no será fácil…-

- ¡Por Merlín Albus! No estarás pensando en el ¿verdad?-

- No hay nadie mejor que él para lograrlo… El problema será convencerlo de que lo haga…-


	3. CAPITULO 3: El secreto mejor guardado

**Perdonen por la demora. Aca esta el 3º capitulo como le habia prometido, y esta un poco mas largo que los anteriores. Debo decirles que me gusto mucho escribirlo. En fin, quiero agradecerles a todos por los comentarios que me dejaron! Es realmente magnifico saber que les va gustando la historia. Entiendanme que jamas habia escrito para que otras personas lo lean, ni siquiera mi familia jaja**

**Muchisimas gracias por todo! **

**Espero les guste este cap!**

**Lamento comunicarles que tengo que estudiar para los parciales, asi que quizas tarde un poco en actualizar, pero les prometo que la historia se va poniendo mejor!**

**Los dejo leer, un saludo enorme para todos y QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**CAPITULO 3:_ El secreto mejor guardado._**

-Ginny, ¿Por qué Ron ya no viene a verme?- Preguntó Hermione con dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- Bueno, el ha estado algo ocupado con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, las tareas, ya sabes ahora que tu estas aquí, él y Harry tienen que arreglárselas ellos solos- Contesto la pelirroja tratando de evadir el tema.

- Vamos Ginevra no nací ayer, ¿sucede algo? Y por favor no me mientas- Rogo insistentemente.

Hacía ya una semana desde que había despertado y aun permanecía en la enfermería, estaba muy débil para abandonarla, y a pesar de los intensivos cuidados de Madam Pomfrey, Hermione aun necesitaba descansar. Todas las tardes desde el incidente Harry y Ginny habían ido a verla y charlar con ella por varias horas, incluso Harry estaba tomando apuntes y llevando todo lo que veían en clase a la castaña para que no se atrasara. Pero no había señales de Ron, solo lo había visto cuando despertó, y al día siguiente y luego nada. Le dolía pensar que quizás ya no era importante para él, bueno en realidad, siempre supo que para Ron solo era una amiga, y eso sí, ella venia en la cadena debajo de Harry, su mejor amigo. Había notado que tanto Harry como Ginny trataban de evitar hablar de Ron, y cuando ella preguntaba, solo oía excusas algo torpes por la ausencia del chico.

Ginny se revolvía inquieta en su asiento. No podía mentirle a ella. A pesar de ser mas grande, Hermione era algo así como su mejor amiga puesto que las chicas se contaban todos sus secretos, además ella le había dado muy buenos consejos para lograr que Harry se enamorara de ella, aun no lo habían logrado, pero bueno. Debía reconocer, que la chica que ahora la miraba con esos ojos suplicantes queriendo saber la verdad, merecía saber que pasaba con su hermano ahora, y no enterarse por cualquier otra persona que no sean sus amigos.

- Veraz Herms… - Comenzó Ginny, aun dudando. – El ha cambiado bastante desde el día que ganaron el partido de Quidditch. Ese día se celebro una fiesta en la sala común y bueno… Todos estaban allí, muy eufóricos a decir verdad… Una cosa llevo a la otra y el… Supongo que no era consciente, había tomado bastante y bueno… Ya sabes cómo es Ron, si no le decimos que pare el solo engulle comida y bebida sin importarle las consecuencias y…

- Ginny ya deja de dar vueltas, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- Pregunto, ya muy impaciente, Hermione.

- Bien, aquí va… ElestasaliendoconLavenderBro wn- Soltó lo más rápido que pudo con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunto desconcertada la castaña.

- Maldición… El está saliendo con Lavender Brown… Y lo lamento mucho por mi hermano porque ella no es más que una idiota superficial, que no tiene ni un gramo de cerebro y se divierto burlándose de las demás personas, y por supuesto no olvidemos que piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor… Personalmente creo que Ron debería habérselo pensado mejor… ¿Piensas como seria tenerla a ella en la familia? Mamá va a enloquecer…

Pero Hermione ya no escuchaba el monologo de su amiga. Cada trozo de su corazón estaba cayendo, pedazo a pedazo. Ya nada importaba. Había pasado seis años, seis malditos años enamorada del pelirrojo. ¿Y para qué? De nada valía todo lo que había hecho por él. Era consciente de que no era la chica más guapa ni más popular del colegio, pero aun así, ella creía en la belleza de alma, belleza de la que Lavender carecía. Ella ni siquiera era tan linda. Solo era una maldita zorra que se arrastraba con cuanto hombre se cruzara por su camino. ¿Cómo podía Ron sentir algo por ella?

Ginny interrumpió su monólogo cuando observo que el rostro de la castaña estaba comenzando a ser invadido por sus lágrimas. Lamentaba que su amiga tuviera que sufrir así, no lo merecía en lo absoluto. Y menos después de lo que le había ocurrido. Quería matar a Ronald por no ver lo que tenía en frente suyo. Estaba segura de que prefería mil veces a Hermione como cuñada, que a la inadaptada de Lavender que lo único que hacía era pasarse el día entero frente al espejo comentando lo linda que se veía, y lo feas que eran sus compañeras de curso. Pero ella no podía hacer nada más que decirle que todo mejoraría, que lo importante ahora era que ella saliera de la enfermería.

Aunque Hermione no estaba segura de querer volver a la sala común, en la cual, según Ginny, Won-won y Lavender se pasaban todo el día como dos guepardos en celo.

Una vez que Ginny hubo abandonado la enfermería, Hermione comenzó a sentirse sola. Harry y ella eran muy buenos amigos, los únicos que aun recordaban que ella estaba allí, y por supuesto, los únicos que se preocupaban. Todo estaba mal en su vida. Su único amor, el chico al cual ella le había entregado su corazón desde el momento que lo conoció, estaba ahora con otra persona. Y ella que alguna vez llego a pensar que el podría quererla como algo mas. Pero esas cosas no le pasaban a Hermione Granger. No. Su vida siempre había sido así. Nadie la había querido en verdad. Todo era tan doloroso. Hacia solo dos años que había logrado superar su pasado. Y es que, cuando uno aguanta solo cosas de semejante magnitud, se vuelve muy difícil sobrellevarlo bien. Pero, aun se preguntaba qué dirían sus amigos si se enteraban. Sabía que Harry mejor que nadie iba a entenderla, pero, los demás, ¿seguirían siendo buenos con ella, o la discriminarían aun peor? Tenía tanto miedo al respecto, que no podía permitirse contar la verdad. No podía permitirse ser aun más humillada de lo que ya era. Todavía recordaba lo que le habían dicho las estúpidas serpientes luego del ataque. Claro que sí, lo había recordado. Le bastaron dos días de remover recuerdos para saber lo que había ocurrido. Pero para acusarlos, ella debía contar el porqué se encontraba allí, y no había duda de que los malditos Slytherins no dudarían en relatar cómo tan fácilmente la habían engañado. Ese, definitivamente, era un secreto que prefería llevarse a la tumba. Por supuesto ella no contaba con un pequeño detalle. Pequeño porque cuando hablamos de él, hablamos de las cosas simples y fáciles, ¿o no?

* * *

No. Ni lo sueñen. Ni en un millón de años, el nombre de Severus Snape seria seguido de los adjetivos "simple" y "fácil".

- Maldita sea la hora en que tuve que haber nacido. Maldita sea mi madre y maldito sea el ebrio de mi padre que espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno. Bah, a quien engañaba, MALDITO SEA EL MUNDO QUE RODEABA A SEVERUS SNAPE…- Si, ahí estaba mejor.

¿Qué demonios había hecho él para merecer eso? ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle la vida más difícil de lo que ya le resultaba? ¿Qué nada de lo que el hiciera para remediar su pasado conseguiría brindarle un mejor futuro? No, seamos honestos. Todo en su vida siempre seria así, miserable, cruel, oscuro.

Y allí estaba él, caminando por los sombríos corredores. Ya faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara las 8. Todos se dirigían a comer al Gran Salón. El ya lo había hecho, no quería morirse de hambre esa noche tan complicada. ¿Y porque iba a ser complicada? Muy sencillo. Para responder esa pregunta, bastaba con una sola palabra. Granger. Esa maldita sabelotodo acabaría arruinando lo poco que quedaba de su miserable vida.

Estaba a unos pocos pasos de la enfermería, cuando escucho unos sollozos cerca de allí. Miro alrededor para ver si había alguien pero no, al parecer el ruido provenía de adentro. ¿Quién estaría llorando? Tal vez ella se había enterado de que Severus Snape le daría una especie de "clase" de oclumancia y no tenia mejor forma de expresar lo que sentía que llorando, porque, ¿Quién podría aguantarlo a él fuera de clases? Quizás Dumbledore fuera el único, Voldemort solo lo utilizaba como un sirviente mas, uno que contaba con mas privilegios que los demás, pero sirviente aun.

Abrió la puerta y allí la vio. Estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de pañuelitos de papel, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y su cuerpo era invadido por espasmos provocados por tanto llanto. Y una vez más se pregunto, ¿Qué carajos había hecho él para merecer eso? Ah sí, recordó después de que vagas imágenes se abarrotaran en su mente. Rodo los ojos, debía focalizarse en que esa castaña dejara su mente en sus manos para acabar ya con eso.

- Granger, ¿Qué le sucede?- Trato de no sonar tan serio, pero le resulto imposible, ¡por Merlín! Severus Snape tratando de ser amable, eso ni en los más descabellados sueños.

-Pro…Pro…Profesor ¡hip!, que hace aquí, ¡hip!, no sabía que vendría sino podría haberme ¡hip! Arreglado un poco ¡hip!...-

- Ya deje de hablar Granger- La interrumpió Snape. – Esta noche el director me ha encomendado una tarea muy especial, supongo que no le han avisado… ¿Verdad?-

Hermione comenzó a temblar… ¡Mierda! Pensó, ¿qué rayos había pasado ahora?

- Lo… Lo siento pro… Profesor- Comenzó a responder un poco más calmada- Nadie me ha informado nada… ¿Cuál es esa tarea que tiene que realizar?-

-Me temo señorita Granger que esa tarea la involucra a usted- Contesto suavemente.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca había escuchado a Snape hablar de esa forma tan calmada y sedosa, no sin su habitual sarcasmo.

-¿A mí? No comprendo señor… ¿He hecho algo malo?- Pregunto temerosa.

-Iré al grano señorita Granger… Usted no está en condiciones de recordar lo que le ocurrió, por tal, el director me ha pedido que lo averigüe para dar con el/los responsables de semejante descaro.

No podía sorprenderse, así era Snape, tan directo y frio, tan él.

- No es necesario señor… Vera, ya recordé lo que me sucedió. Como usted sabrá, la guerra es inminente. En cualquier momento podríamos ser atacados, y yo no quiero ser una carga para mis amigos. Quería aprender a defenderme tan bien como Harry. Por ese motivo había ido a la sala de menesteres, las cosas se complicaron y me esforcé demasiado. Eso sumado al stress de los exámenes que están cada vez más cerca y bueno, ya me conoce, abarco demasiadas cosas y…- Pero dejo de hablar al instante ya que la expresión de Snape no le auguraba nada bueno.

- Granger, ¿usted me toma por idiota? Esa excusa puede dársela al inútil de Potter o al descerebrado de su amigo Weasley, pero a mí no me engaña. Al menos, me esperaba una mejor excusa siendo usted la sabelotodo de Hogwarts. Déjeme recordarle que de haber un premio al más ratón de biblioteca, ese seria para usted, y créame seria la primera en siglos- Contesto con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Sonrió aun más cuando vio que de los ojos de la Gryffindor comenzaban a brotar lágrimas silenciosas.

- ES USTED MUY CRUEL… PORQUE NO DEJA DE HABLAR Y LO VE POR USTED MISMO ENTONCES, YA DEJE DE PERDER MAS TIEMPO Y HUMÍLLEME DE UNA VEZ… ¿QUE ESPERA?... BASTARDO…- Gritó la castaña a pleno pulmón.

Snape se quedo atónito. Jamás la había visto así. Reaccionó a tiempo para sacar su varita y pronunciar el hechizo que dejaría la mente de su alumna a su completa y total merced.

-Legeremens-

Y allí lo vio todo. Como la Gryffindor era engañada para ir a un supuesto encuentro con Weasley. También podía sentir las emociones que ella vivía. Vio como sus queridas serpientes la torturaban. Escucho sus insultos. Podía sentir como su corazón se destrozaba lentamente. Luego los recuerdos continuaron, estaba ella en la enfermería mientras la menor de los Weasley le contaba del romance entre su hermano y la inútil de Brown. Y allí se percato de como Granger se hundía en un abismo sin salida y en ese momento sintió pena por ella.

Creyó que los recuerdos al fin cesarían, cuando de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una pequeña niña sola en la entrada de lo que parecía un orfanato. Se acerco a ella y la vio. Era Granger, pero ¿Qué hacia ella allí? La puerta se abrió y una señora de aspecto lúgubre la recibió con cara de pocos amigos. Era plenamente consciente de las emociones de su alumna en ese momento. Sintió lastima por ella. No lo sabía. Siempre pensó que Granger había sido una niña mimada y consentida por sus padres. Pero ver a esa niña sola y abandonada le rompió lo poco que quedaba de su destrozado corazón. Vio como le explicaban a esa pequeña de seis años que sus padres ya no podrían cuidar más de ella. Que de ahora en adelante viviría en el orfanato hasta que pudieran adoptarla. Pero que era muy complicado porque ya era demasiado grande y las familias buscaban niños pequeños. Vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto brillaban, en ese momento estaban anegados en ellas y con la expresión más triste que jamás le había visto. El recuerdo cambio y ahora veía a una niña torturada por sus compañeros de cuarto. Vio como se burlaban de ella. Como la golpeaban e insultaban. Pero nadie allí los detenía, ellos estaban fuera de sí. La estaban lastimando tanto que pensó que la niña no aguantaría más… Ahora ya veía a una jovencita de unos nueve años, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz, después de todo esa niña había vuelto a sonreír. Y se veía tan linda cuando lo hacía. Había dos personas sentadas a su lado. Estaban en una especie de local de comidas muggle, por supuesto._ –Mami, Papi, ayúdenme no puedo sola- _Susurro la pequeña mientras tenía dificultades para utilizar sus cubiertos. _–Descuida tesoro, Papi se encargara de eso en un momento, ya aprenderás a hacerlo por ti misma-_ decía la madre mientras la pequeña observaba como su padre cortaba su comida. _–Papi te quiero- _Susurro la castaña…

_- Papi mira, mira Papi… Dibuje a la familia-_ Exclamo mientras le mostraba un dibujo con tres personas.

_- Excelente mi pequeña, eres la mejor dibujante, creo que me voy a llevar este para la colección de la pared de mi trabajo-_

_- Hermione mi amor, ¿hiciste los deberes?, sabes bien que no habrá postre hasta que termines tus tareas de la escuela-._

_- Claro Mami, ya los termine, Papi me ayudo… ¿Quieres verlos?-_

_- Debería, tengo la sensación de que ambos me están mintiendo-_

_- Papi noooo, Mami nos descubrió nos va a regañar…-_

_- Ya verán ustedes dos…- _Grito la mujer desde la cocina, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su marido y su hija.

_- Mami nooo, cosquillas no- _Resoplo la castaña mientras sus padres la llenaban de cosquillas.

Y así seguían los recuerdos, una pequeña niña en una plaza hamacada por sus padres. Su primer cumpleaños en familia. La navidad más hermosa de su vida.

Cada recuerdo era más y más hermoso, tan puros. Pudo sentir que la niña había logrado alcanzar la felicidad después de tanto tiempo. Algo que a él jamás le ocurriría. Estuvo a punto de ver otro recuerdo cuando sintió un tirón y fue arrancado de su mente.

La castaña había puesto todo su empeño en sacarlo, pero por desgracia, se encontraba muy débil aun y le había costado trabajo.

- Maldito murciélago de las mazmorras, como se ha atrevido a ver eso- Susurró tan amenazante como el lograba serlo la mayoría del tiempo.- VÁYASE DE UNA VEZ Y DÍGALE A TODO EL MUNDO LO QUE VIO, CUÉNTELES QUE NO SOLO SOY UNA INMUNDA SANGRE SUCIA SINO QUE TAMBIÉN SOY UNA MALDITA BASTARDA A LA QUE SU FAMILIA NUNCA QUISO, DE LA CUAL SUS COMPAÑEROS DE ORFANATO SIEMPRE SE BURLARON… Y QUE SIEMPRE SERÁ ASÍ… CREÍ QUE AL ENTRAR EN HOGWARTS TODO CAMBIARIA PERO ME EQUIVOQUE. NO SÉ QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ, DEBERÍA HABERME QUEDADO CON MI FAMILIA, LOS ÚNICOS QUE ME HAN QUERIDO. YA NI A MIS AMIGOS LES IMPORTO, Y TODOS DE SEGURO ESTARÍAN MEJOR SIN MÍ… SOLO VÁYASE DE AQUÍ Y DÉJEME EN PAZ, DÉJEME HUNDIRME SOLA EN ESTA HUMILLACIÓN QUE ES MI VIDA… LÁRGUESE, ¿NO ME OYE?

Pero Snape no podía irse, veía en esos ojos un terrible sufrimiento. Jamás se habría imaginado que alguien como ella había pasado por todo eso. Y encima sin que nadie lo supiera nunca. Se pregunto si Dumbledore estaría al tanto de su situación. Imagino que si, incluso escuchó en su mente lo que le podría haber respondido el director en caso de que se lo hubiera preguntado, "Si ella está preparada para contarlo entonces, lo hará". ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Porque no podía irse de allí y dejarla sola como le estaba pidiendo. Pero no podía tan solo irse después de ver todos esos recuerdos. No podía dejarla allí sola, triste, pensando que no servía para nada. No, no podía permitirlo. Ella tenía que saber lo importante que era y cuanto valía, y si sus amigos no podían verlo al demonio. Esos no eran verdaderos amigos entonces. Ya no pudo resistirlo más. No supo porque tuvo ese impulso, pero lo hizo. Corto la distancia entre la cama de la muchacha y el lugar en donde estaba parado. Y sin miramientos, la abrazó. La sostuvo en sus brazos fuertemente. Trato de expresarle en el abrazo todo lo que no podía mediante palabras.

Y ella simplemente se dejo abrazar. Se sintió protegida, segura. Como hacía mucho no se sentía. Apretó sus manos alrededor de su espalda, mientras sentía como sus brazos se empeñaban en sostenerla como si no hubiera mañana. Y así se quedaron un largo rato. Sumidos en un silencio total. Abrazados. Como dos almas en pena que al fin habían encontrado la libertad. En ese momento no eran Hermione Granger y Severus Snape. Solo eran dos personas cansadas de tanto sufrimiento. Cansadas de que la vida se riera de ellos. Solo eran dos personas con ganas de sentirse queridas, y sobre todo, con ganas de alejar ese horrible pasado, y tal vez, encontrar un mejor futuro. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, juntos, todo sería más fácil.

* * *

Pero como se dijo un momento atrás, a veces hay personas que nacen solo para pasar malos ratos sabiendo que la vida los ilusiona por momentos, haciéndoles creer que todo puede mejorar.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que esa noche dos personas, desde distintos lugares, observaban esa extraña situación en la que el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin, sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña e indefensa Gryffindor.

Por un lado, unos ojos azules como el cielo, se abrían aparentemente sorprendidos y asqueados por la escena que veían, mientras que los ojos grises desde el otro extremo, sonreían en una mueca que parecía de ¿Triunfo?

**Bueno, imagino que se daran una idea de a quien pertenecen esos ojos. Personalmente me quedo con los grises laksjksdk XD jajaja En fin, les deseo unas muy felices pascuas y que disfruten estas mini vacaciones a ful!**

**Gracias por seguir mi historia!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**AliSnape77**


	4. CAPITULO 4: Caminos separados

**Hola a todos! Se que van a querer matarme, abandone totalmente la historia. Perdonen de verdad! Yo quería actualizar hace mucho, pero la facu cada vez se pone mas difícil y bueno, ya saben que si no estudio y no apruebo mis queridos padres podrían ser capaces de asesinarme, es que la facu la pagan ellos y bla bla... En fin, espero que les guste este cap, y vi en los comentarios que anduvieron haciendo suposiciones acerca de a quienes les pertenecían esos ojos ;) jaja pues no acertaron ni ahí :p JAJAJA No era Dumbledore el de los ojos celestes, ya van a descubrir en quien era el misterioso ojiazul (? en fin, aun queda el misterio del otro par de ojos muahaha pero eso aun no lo voy a develar. No se preocupen en algún momento lo haré pero sean pacientes! Espero que continúen siguiendo la historia les prometo que se esta poniendo mas interesante, y esta vez prometo no actualizar dentro de dos meses :p **

**Espero que lo disfruten! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y espero mas :D ya saben si tienen quejas o sugerencias pueden decirme, todo es bienvenido para mejorar :D**

**Un beso enorme y feliz fin de semana :D **

**Saludos AliSnape77**

**CAPITULO 4: _Caminos separados_.**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el ataque de Hermione. Madam Pomfrey al fin había accedido a darle el alta con la condición de que la castaña fuera ayudada por sus amigos puesto que aun seguía débil.

Desde que salió de la enfermería, Hermione no había podido parar de pensar acerca del extraño suceso ocurrido allí. Aun podía recordar el abrazo que le había dado Snape. A decir verdad, no había podido pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo volver a verlo puesto que después de lo ocurrido esa noche, el no había regresado a verla. Supo por sus amigos que Dumbledore le había impuesto graves castigos a los Slytherins pero que eso no era nada comparado con lo que el jefe de su casa tenía para ellos. Por supuesto, Slytherin perdió alrededor de 400 puntos y según le habían asegurado Harry y Ginny los demás miembros de la casa no estaban nada contentos por lo que les hacían el vacío.

Hermione al fin estaba un poco mejor, débil, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos se las ingeniaba bastante bien. Bueno, mejor dicho gracias a Harry y Ginny puesto que a Ron solo lo veía colgado de Lavender las veinticuatro horas del día. Y por supuesto, al salir de la enfermería y dirigirse a la sala común los vio en pleno acto de traspaso de fluidos. La cara del pelirrojo cuando la vio entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda no se comparaba con nada visto hasta el momento, si la castaña no hubiera estado tan furiosa con él, le habría sacado una foto y se la hubiera mandado a los gemelos para que se lo recordaran cada navidad en familia. En fin, como no podía ser de otra forma, tenía que aguantarse en todo momento ver a Ron, SU RON con esa asquerosa sanguijuela chupasangre y otros adjetivos que, de solo pensarlos, Hermione se había horrorizado de sí misma, ya que las palabrotas eran más de personas como Ron.

* * *

Los días se hacían cada vez más interminables para el amargado profesor de pociones. Había cuidado de Hermione cada noche hasta que al fin le dieron el alta. Sí. Hermione, no podía evitar llamarla por su nombre en su mente, no después de lo ocurrido. Siempre había pensado que ella había sido la clase de niña consentida que siempre había obtenido lo que quería por su inteligencia y simpatía. Pero se equivocaba. Ella, al igual que él, había tenido una vida miserable. Sus padres la habían abandonado a la suerte cuando apenas era una niña, sus compañeros de orfanato la habían maltratado de mil formas, no había conocido otra cosa que el sufrimiento, hasta que al fin, una luz de esperanza se atravesó en su camino. Una familia la había adoptado, le habían brindado el amor que una niña pequeña necesita para ser feliz, y casi lo había logrado. Ella a pesar de todo había salido adelante, pero él jamás podría superar la oscuridad que inundaba sus días. La culpa jamás lo dejaría vivir en paz, no hasta que saldara sus deudas con la mujer que una vez amó, pero que ahora estaba empezando a ser uno de los pocos recuerdos hermosos que tenía el. Pero claro, eso aun no lo sabía.

Ese viernes Snape se despertó de un humor de perros, nada fuera de lo común. Llego al Gran Comedor en el mismo momento que una melena castaña tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, y para su sorpresa estaba sola. Aunque estaba a una distancia considerable de la pequeña, podía notar que algo no andaba bien en ella. Y a decir verdad, desde que la había visto salir de la enfermería el lunes de esa semana, la había notado perdida, como si su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de su cuerpo. Ya no la veía sonreír, a pesar de que veía cuanto se esforzaban el inútil de Potter y la pequeña pelirroja Weasley en hacer sentirla mejor.

Comenzó a desayunar mientras sus ojos se dirigían constantemente a la mesa de los leones, le preocupaba el hecho de que la castaña no hubiera probado bocado aun. A su lado Dumbledore miraba de uno a otro y sonreía para sus adentros. Al parecer todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pensaba para sí mismo. Mientras tanto Severus se percato de la mirada de Albus, temiendo que se diera cuenta de a quien había estado observando, se levantó para retirarse.

-¿Te vas tan pronto Severus?- Pregunto fingiendo inocencia. Maldito viejo, ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo todo?

-Lo siento Albus, pero debo terminar de organizar mis clases de hoy- Y sin esperar su respuesta abandonó el Gran Comedor por la puerta de atrás de la mesa de maestros.

"_Mi pequeño, si tan solo te permitieras ser feliz_" pensó mientras suspiraba.

* * *

-Bah al demonio, mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, no tengo fuerzas para comer siquiera- Pensaba una castaña muy triste. Y la verdad era que desde el lunes, el día que pudo por fin abandonar la enfermería, se había sumido en una tristeza que resultaba imposible abandonar. Aun estaba acostumbrándose al hecho de que Ron no la amaba, ni la amaría nunca. Y lo entendía, ella no era ni hermosa, ni especial, ni atractiva a sus ojos así que, ¿Cómo podía esperar que un chico, cualquiera, se enamorara de ella?

Jamás pensó en alguien más que Ron como su futuro. Estaba tan segura que terminarían juntos, que no perdió tiempo en mirar a otros. Desde el cuarto curso ese pensamiento se había apoderado de ella. Y claro, cualquiera podría pensar lo mismo después de la escena de celos que le hizo Ron en el baile de Navidad cuando Viktor intento besarla. Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que cada día, Ron se alejaba cada vez más de querer algo con ella. Pero debía parar. No podía seguir sufriendo por alguien que no la valoraba como lo merecía. Hermione Granger tiene orgullo. Así debía ser, tendría que olvidarlo, aunque la vida se le fuese en ello, porque claro, creía que nunca podría amar como lo había hecho con Ron.

Pero algo últimamente la inquietaba mucho, ese abrazo que le había dado Snape, sí, su amargado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el murciélago de las mazmorras, el pelo grasoso Snape, como a Harry y Ron les gustaba llamarlo. Pero ella siempre se había molestado con esos adjetivos que usaban contra su profesor. Claro, ella siempre lo había admirado. Sabía que para que un hombre termine con esa personalidad, algo muy grave debía de haberle pasado en su vida. Y por eso lo respetaba y admiraba, porque a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiera ocurrirle, era consciente de que aun le era fiel a Dumbledore, y que a pesar que lo negara, sabía que le tenía un gran aprecio, podría decirse que el director era la única persona que Snape trataba con ese respeto que se siente cuando sientes cariño por alguien.

Sabía que él era un gran hombre, y que su mal humor y malos tratos no eran más que una fachada para ocultar su verdadero yo. Y eso lo sabía después de aquel abrazo que estaba lejos de ser algo desagradable. Todo lo contrario, en sus brazos se había sentido tan segura, tan feliz, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño, como si todas sus heridas sanaran al fin gracias a su contacto. Pudo sentir como el vacío de su interior se llenaba con ese simple gesto. Y es que le transmitió tantas cosas, estaba segura que pasara lo que pasara la protegería, no sabía porque, pero lo sabía. Una sensación embriagadora la recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar ese momento, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la delató. ¿Pero qué me pasa?- pensaba para sí misma mientras se acercaba a una piedra junto al lago para sentarse- ¿Por qué me siento así cuando pienso en él? ¿Qué cambió? Tal vez, solo sea esa sensación que te da cuando sabes que alguien se preocupa por ti. Tiene que ser eso, ¿No?-.

Aun estaba muy sonrojada y podía sentirlo. Snape le había hecho sentirse única. –No puede ser- Exclamo en vos más alta de lo que quería- Debo estar volviéndome loca-.

-Me temo que si eso ocurriera señorita Granger, todos estaríamos perdidos- Le susurró una voz cerca de su oído que hizo que se le erizara el bello de la nuca.

Se giro para encontrarse con la mirada de su temido profesor.

-Profesor Snape, no lo oí acercarse- Comentó la castaña bajando la cabeza avergonzada mientras Snape no pasaba por alto el gran sonrojo de la muchacha.

-Solo quería saber cómo se encuentra usted señorita Granger, no la vi comer en el desayuno, y desde el lunes la veo, rara.- Soltó su profesor como si nada, aunque Hermione pudo percibir un tono de ¿Preocupación?

-Estoy bien profesor- Contestó casi sin ganas la leona- Me duelen un poco las costillas, y por las noches tengo pesadillas… Pero no es nada que no pueda superar creo.-

-Pero ¿por qué no me dijo antes niña?, ¿Acaso no sabe que existen las pociones para el dolor y para dormir sin soñar? Siendo la hechicera más inteligente de todo Hogwarts me extraña que no se le haya… Ocurrido.

-Anduve un poco ocupada señor, además no quería causarles más molestias ni a usted ni a la señora Pomfrey-.

-Hermione, debes decirnos si te encuentras mal, sabes bien que no es ninguna molestia y que tanto Poppy como yo te ayudaremos, además no creo poder soportar a Minerva recriminándome por dejarte morir de dolor o de insomnio- Le susurro Snape tan cerca que provoco escalofríos en la pequeña leona. Un momento. Él le había dicho ¿Hermione? No, debió de haber oído mal, Snape, Severus Snape, ¿preocupado por ella y llamándola Hermione?

Su cara de sorpresa debe de haber sido demasiado evidente puesto que enseguida Snape se rectificó.

-No me mire así niña, si la sabelotodo de Hogwarts se muere que ¿hare yo? Sería muy aburrido si no tengo a alguien como usted para fastidiar. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, y por cierto si no viene a mi despacho hoy después de clases para que le de las pociones, le voy a descontar puntos ¿entendió Granger?- Y sin decir más nada se fue dejándola tan sorprendida como era posible.

Ella no había oído mal. El la había llamado por su nombre. –Vamos Hermione, el solo se preocupa por ordenes de Dumbledore y porque sino Mcgonagall lo cortaría en pedacitos.- Se dijo para sí misma- Si seguro que es solo por eso, el jamás de los jamases se preocuparía por mi… Hasta suena absurdo pensarlo, es Snape, amargado Snape y solomeinteresayoyoyyo Snape.-

Tan concentrada había estado en sus pensamientos que casi no oyó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases. – ¡Mierda! Si no me apuro voy a llegar tarde y Snape me castigará-

Fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el aula de defensa y rogó con todas sus fuerzas no llegar tarde. Para su suerte el último estudiante estaba a ingresando al salón, así que sin mirar a su profesor se dirigió a su lugar junto a Harry. Por supuesto pasó por alto las miradas de odio que le dirigieron Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle. Ya que, como era costumbre, la clase la compartían con las asquerosas serpientes.

-Para la clase de hoy haremos algo especial- Comenzó Snape con su habitual perorata al comienzo de sus clases. - Practicaremos maleficios y hechizos protectores no verbales, pero para evitar accidentes, van a trabajar con alumnos de su misma casa. Las parejas las asignare yo- Finalizo.

- A ver, Malfoy con Parkinson, Zabbini con Bullstrode, Nott con Crabbe, Greegrass con Goyle- Y así continuó hasta llegar a los Gryffindors.

- Potter con Patil, Finnigan con Brown, Thomas con Longbottom, Weasley con Granger…-

Hermione miró a Ron, quien la miraba con ¿Odio?

- Prepárense, pero le advierto si me desobedecen se arrepentirán, no solo les descontare puntos hasta que sus puntajes de casa estén negativos sino que el castigo será tan terrible que nunca, les repito nunca lo olvidaran- Susurró amenazantemente a unos alumnos que ya empezaban a temer por sus vidas.

-Pueden comenzar-

Y después de esas palabras el aula se lleno de luces de colores y caras rojas de los pobres alumnos que hacían sus mejores esfuerzos para que les salieran los hechizos sin hablar.

- Vamos Hermione- La retó Ron- A ver qué tal te defiendes-

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?- Pregunto preocupada la leona.

- Vamos, no finjas conmigo. Te vi Hermione, en la enfermería abrazando a Snape. ¿Lo olvidaste? Los chicos me habían dicho que podía ir a verte, quería hablar contigo para explicarte las cosas, y cuando pretendía entrar los vi. ¿Qué te pasa con él? ¿Acaso te gusta?- Le soltó el pelirrojo tan rápido que Hermione fue incapaz de reaccionar.

- ¿Ron qué demonios dices?-

- Ya no finjas mas, dímelo, acaso ¿Te gusta Snape?-

- Ron ¿Qué cosas dices? Tú te pasas todo el día colgado de Lavender, me dejaste de hablar por ella y encima ¿tú te enojas conmigo?- Estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta que habían comenzado a levantar la voz, atrayendo las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿te gusta él?-

- Pues lo que me pase, a ti no te incumbe. No recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada de que te gustaba Lavender, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo Ronald.- Hermione ya no lo aguantaba más, sabía que en cualquier momento las fuerzas se le irían muy lejos y no podría defenderse de los ataques de Ron.

- Era Hermione, era.-

No lo pudo evitar, tras esas palabras perdió toda la concentración permitiendo que el pelirrojo la mandara a volar hasta la otra punta del salón.

- HERMIONE- Grito Harry cuando vio que su mejor amiga iba a estrellarse contra la pared.

Snape se dio vuelta cuando sintió el grito de Potter y se sintió desfallecer. La castaña había volado y chocado contra la pared dándose un golpe fuertísimo que por supuesto la dejo inconsciente.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS, WEASLEY DIJE QUE NO QUERIA HERIDOS- Corrió hacia Hermione temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde. La pequeña sangraba a mares, tenía una herida muy fea en la cabeza, y parecía que se había hecho un gran corte a lo largo de la espalda lo que le hacía perder más sangre aun.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a la enfermería, seguido de un muy preocupado Harry.

Mientras que en el salón Ronald se sentía la peor persona del mundo. - ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

- HERMIONE- grito y salió corriendo tras Snape y Harry.

**Continuara…**


	5. CAPITULO 5: Perdiendo las esperanzas

**HOLAAA! Si, se que me odiaran por tardar tanto en actualizar. La verdad es que mi vida dio un vuelco gigante desde la ultima vez que estuve por aca. Por empezar me pelee con mi novio :'( y estuve muy deprimida y sin ganas de nada. Lo siento de verdad :( En fin, sumado a eso estuve llena de examenes en la facultad y les juro no tenia tiempo siquiera para pensar en una forma de quitarme la vida ¬¬ jaja como verán mi estado de animo (muy REQUETE SUPER DEPRESIVO) se reflejo un poco en la historia. Pero don't worry que las cosas ya mejoraran. Espero que no abandonen la historia, aun queda muuuuuucho mas :D gracias por sus reviews! Espero disfruten la lectura, y se los recomiendo, tengan pañuelos cerca, no pude evitar largar algunas lagrimas mientras la escribía :K JAJA Muchísimas gracias y ya saben se aceptan criticas y sugerencias. Un beso enorme!**

**AliSnape77**

**CAPITULO 5: _Perdiendo las esperanzas._**

Los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban bastante silenciosos puesto que todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases. Todo estaba tranquilo excepto por unas pisadas que se sentían cada vez más fuertes. Los pasillos antes desiertos, ahora comenzaban a tornarse grises, no porque el clima estuviera cambiando, de hecho era un día hermoso, a pesar del frío invernal que indicaba que diciembre estaba a punto de comenzar. No, no era por un cambio climático. Los pasillos antes llenos de vida, ahora se mostraban grises debido a la desesperanza que crecía a medida que el sujeto vestido con una túnica negra oscura como la misma noche, corría hacia la enfermería. ¿Desesperanza? Era quedarse corto. Tanto el hombre que cargaba a una pequeña castaña en sus brazos, como al joven que corría a su lado estaban seguros que de dar un paso en falso, la vida se le escaparía a la pequeña.

No hablaban, no podían. Temían por lo que le pudiera ocurrir si no se apuraban. La vida de esa niña estaba en sus manos.

Al fin, el pasillo llegó a su fin, la enfermería se veía cada vez más cerca. Acelero el paso y pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, sorprendiendo a la enfermera.

-SEVERUS ¿pero qué sucedió?- Exclamo al ver que traía a Granger en sus brazos.

-TIENES QUE HACER ALGO POPPY, debes apurarte ha perdido demasiada sangre y temo que no resista mas- Dijo casi sin esperanza.

-Colóquenla en la camilla RÁPIDO- Respondió la enfermera.

Comenzó a revisarla lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró mágicamente sus heridas y luego se fue en busca de las pociones necesarias para curarla.

-Severus, Potter por favor esperen afuera mientras la curo- Exigió con poca paciencia Poppy.

Ambos hombres se retiraron para dejarla trabajar en paz. Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo en la entrada de la enfermería.

Había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta antes de verlo y agradecía haber llegado hacerlo sino Madam Pomfrey lo hubiera matado.

-TU- Rugió con toda la ira que le fue posible Harry, pero no llegó a hacer nada ya que un rayo de luz derribó al pelirrojo estrellándolo contra la pared.

Harry se volteo para ver a un furioso Snape correr al lado de su amigo para propinarle una patada.

-SEVERUS QUE DEMONIOS HACES- Gritó exaltada la enfermera.

-FUE EL POPPY, EL LA DEJO EN ESE ESTADO, VOY A MATARTE WEASLEY, TE JURO QUE EL CASTIGO SERA TAN CRUEL QUE LAMENTARAS HABERLA LASTIMADO-

Estaba fuera de sí, tanto Harry como Madam Pomfrey se sorprendieron por ese comportamiento. Para su fortuna, el profesor Dumbledore, alertado por la enfermera muy preocupada por el estado de la pequeña Gryffindor, apareció justo a tiempo para quitarle la varita a Snape y poner un encantamiento escudo entre él y el chico, para que no pudiera seguir lastimándolo.

-Severus CALMATE- Le pidió el profesor.

-¿CALMARME? ALBUS TU NO HAS VISTO COMO LA DEJÓ, ESA NIÑA APENAS ESTABA RECUPERÁNDOSE DEL ATAQUE QUE SUFRIÓ HACE UNAS SEMANAS Y ESTE IDIOTA LA MANDA A VOLAR POR MEDIO SALÓN, ¿Y TU PRETENDES QUE ME CALME? NO HAS VISTO TODA LA SANGRE QUE PERDIÓ, ELLA PODRÍA MORIR ALBUS- Y para sorpresa de todos, unas lágrimas cargadas del más profundo dolor, comenzaron a asomarse en esos ojos tan negros como pozos infinitos.

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Severus Snape, el huraño profesor, amargado y sin sentimientos, ¿Llorando por la insoportable sabelotodo de Gryffindor? Como él solía llamarla.

-Cálmate hijo, ya hable con un sanador de San Mungo y van a trasladarla en breve- Explicó el director.

-¿A San Mungo profesor? Eso significa que está muy grave- Admitió un triste Harry, preocupado por la salud de su mejor amiga.

-Me temo que si Harry, Madam Pomfrey me ha dicho que ella no podrá salvarla y que debe ser trasladada inmediatamente- Dijo con un deje de tristeza el director.

-¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí?- Pregunto una furiosa profesora Mcgonagall al ver la situación que se presentaba frente a ella.

-Nada grave Minerva, ¿Pudiste comunicarte con los padres de la señorita Granger?-

-Claro Albus, algunos de los miembros de la Orden se ofrecieron a escoltarlos a San Mungo en unos momentos- Comento la profesora.

-Bien, será mejor darnos prisa- Dijo Dumbledore- Poppy, ¿Ya tienes todo listo no es así?

-Claro profesor-

-Excelente, por favor, atiende al señor Weasley mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de recibir a los medimagos-

-En seguida señor- Respondió la enfermera, fulminando a Severus con su mirada.

-Severus, te pediré que me esperes en mi despacho enseguida- Le pidió al profesor que aun continuaba en estado de shock.

No obtuvo respuesta de su parte, Snape solo se limitó a asentir y dirigirse lentamente a la oficina del Director.

-Harry, por favor espera en la sala común, pronto recibirás noticias acerca del estado de la señorita Granger- Ordenó el profesor.

-De acuerdo señor, pero le pido me comunique como se encuentra ella- Le respondió dándose vuelta para regresar a su sala común.

* * *

No daba crédito a lo que oía. Sentía que la vida se le iba a medida que los medimagos les explicaban acerca de estado de su pequeño sol.

Tan pequeña. Tan indefensa. No podía pasarle eso a ella. De todas las personas del mundo, ¿ella debía sufrir de ese modo? Deseaba con toda su fuerza estar en su lugar, y que ella siguiera tan radiante y hermosa como siempre. Hacia solo unos momentos las enfermeras lo habían dejado verla. Y casi se muere con la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Su piel ya no tenía color, estaba tan fría como el hielo. Sentía ganas de quitarse la vida allí mismo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su pálida piel, no podía ser cierto. No ella. No sin haberle podido explicar cuanto la quería, cuan importante era en su vida. Solo por ella encontraba fuerzas cada día para levantarse. Solo su sonrisa podía darle ánimos para continuar cuando el decrépito del Lord decidía torturarlo para divertirse. Solo por ella su vida tenía sentido. En todos sus años de vida, jamás imaginó que podría encontrar a alguien tan especial. Lily, su hermosa Lily, siempre la recordaba, ella le había dado los mejores años de su vida y a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, jamás había dejado de amarla. Hasta que apareció ella. Con su radiante sonrisa, sus ojos color miel que lograban dejarlo sin habla, su simpatía y dulzura, y sobre todo esa inteligencia que tanto la caracterizaba, ella solo con existir, había logrado darle un vuelco a su mundo. Por una vez la vida había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad para amar y ahora tan cruelmente le arrebataba esa esperanza dejándolo en la nada misma. ¿Cómo podía el universo ser tan cruel con él? No merecía acaso, una oportunidad para ser feliz. Ni siquiera pretendía ser correspondido, no claro que no. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas en su contra como para lograr algo con ella. Pero, solo con verla viva y feliz, era suficiente para él. No era justo que ahora el destino se ensañara en su contra de esa manera. Y menos era justo para ella. Tan joven y hermosa y con un enorme futuro por delante. Claro que no era justo.

Tomó sus manos y las acurruco en las suyas. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y sabia que no resistiría mas, no podía verla así. Beso su frente y salió azotando la puerta. Regresó al castillo y se encerró en su despacho.

Sacó de un cajón de su escritorio una botella de whiskey de fuego y bebió como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si ya nada importara. Para el su vida había terminado esa tarde. Sabía que no había esperanzas. Sabía que estaba perdido.

_Flashback_

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Mcgregor?- Le pregunto Minerva a un medimago que salía de la habitación de la pequeña._

_-Lo siento Minerva- Dijo tristemente el medimago._

_-¿Qué le ocurre a nuestra pequeña?- Exigió saber Jane Granger junto a su preocupado marido._

_-Lo que ocurre señores, no lo habíamos visto en mucho tiempo- comenzó a explicar Mcgregor pero fue interrumpido por un exaltado profesor._

_-¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?- Preguntó con toda la ira que le era posible._

_-Lo que ocurre señores, es que ella ha entrado en una especie de trance, normalmente, con una poción revitalizante podemos hacer que despierten, luego de un par de horas, aquellos que entran en el mundo de la inconsciencia. Pero este caso es muy peculiar, tratamos con muchas pociones pero aun no conseguimos que despierte. Es como si su fuerza se desvaneciera a cada segundo que pasa. No entendemos que sucede, su cuerpo cada vez pierde la energía que necesita y las pociones pierden efecto. Quizás tenga que ver con que no estaba del todo recuperada de las fuertes lesiones que sufrió anteriormente, sin mencionar que una maldición está presente en su cuerpo. Por eso no funcionan la mayoría de las pociones para hacerla despertar. Aun estamos tratando de averiguar de qué maldición se trata, pero nos está costando bastante puesto que esta esparcida por todo su sistema. Solo pudimos deducir que se trata de magia oscura muy antigua-._

_Luego de la explicación, el silencio reino en la sala de espera. Nadie podía creer lo que el medimago les estaba diciendo. Sus padres se desplomaron en los asientos mientras pesadas lágrimas caían en sus rostros llenos de preocupación y miedo. Minerva al igual que Dumbledore y los miembros de la Orden del fénix presentes, solo se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos tristemente. Los Weasley que estaban allí, lamentaban profundamente esa situación, ya que en parte, era culpa de su hijo que Hermione estuviera así. _

_Pero sin duda lo que más sorprendió a todos, fue la reacción de Snape. Le exigió al medimago con su peor genio que dejara verla. Claro que conociendo su reputación, el medimago no puso objeciones._

_Al entrar sintió como su vida se le iba en cada respiración, en cada paso que daba hacia su pequeña._

_-Mi hermosa Hermione- Murmuró mientras tomaba sus pequeñas y frías manos como si del oro más valioso del mundo se tratase._

_-Mírate como te han dejado mi amor- le susurraba cerca de su oído- Por favor Hermione no me dejes preciosa. Despierta mi amor, no puedes dejarme. No puedes morir pequeña. Te necesito a ti para vivir, para ser un poco más feliz. Solo con tu sonrisa e inocencia mi vida es menos desgraciada. No puedo vivir sin ti, mi hermoso sol. Haces que cada día la vida tenga sentido para mí. Antes solo me mantenía con vida saldar mis deudas con la mujer que ame, pero desde que me percate de ti hermosa niña, mi vida tomo sentido. Mi corazón volvió a latir, encontré en ti las fuerzas que necesito para vivir. No puedes irte así como así. No me abandones por favor mi amor.- No pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas, imposibles de contenerse por el dolor que lo azotaba en esos momentos._

_Estaba furioso, todo era su culpa, si no la hubiera puesto con Weasley ella no estaría así. Si tan solo hubiera planeado otra clase para ese día, todo hubiera sido distinto. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. Era la segunda vez que perdería a su amor, por una maldita estupidez._

_No podía soportarlo, verla así le destrozaba cada parte de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su corazón. No podía verla morir, no lo iba a permitir. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Ya era demasiado tarde. Ninguna poción podía salvarla. Solo dependía de ella, y sus ganas de vivir. Parecía que todo carecía de sentido en esos momentos. No le importaba que sus padres o el resto de la orden estuvieran allí. El solo quería verla, abrazarla. Hacerla sentir que alguien la amaba tanto que le era imposible dejarla ir. _

_La observó por unos momentos. Sus ojos cerrados, su piel pálida, sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas ahora estaban sin color, su cuerpo casi sin vida yacía sobre esa camilla. No podía seguir allí, no podía verla morir._

_Le dio un suave beso en la frente y colocó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Le susurro un te amo, y se fue azotando la puerta._

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

Un gran rayo de luz le daba de lleno en la cara. Se movió un poco pero aun continuaba sintiendo una molestia debido a la luz del sol. ¿Del sol? Con mucho cuidado abrió sus ojos, lentamente. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Sabía que después de ese golpe tan fuerte, le quedarían secuelas. Juró vengarse de Ron apenas se recuperara.

Se incorporó y observó a su alrededor. Le extrañó despertarse en la cama de su habitación de la sala común. Tomó su reloj y casi se desmaya de vuelta. Eran las 10 am. Si estaba en su habitación, las heridas no debían de haber resultado tan graves, pensó.

Se levanto con cuidado, pues aun estaba adolorida. A decir verdad, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Esperaba que Harry se lo dijera, o tal vez la profesora Mcgonagall. No llego a suponer mas nada puesto que la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y por ella entro la enfermera.

-Qué bueno que has despertado- Dijo no muy contenta- Tomate esta poción- Le ordenó mientras le acercaba un vaso con un liquido de color verde de apariencia bastante asquerosa- Te ayudara a que el dolor desaparezca. SI te preguntas como llegaste aquí, pues veras, estuviste inconsciente tres días en San Mungo hasta que los medimagos lograron despertarte. Dijeron que lo más probable es que no recordaras nada, pero ese no es nuestro problema ahora. Deberás tomarte esta poción cada diez horas y ya que has despertado, podrás asistir a clase de transformaciones, Minerva te está esperando- Y sin decir más nada abandono la habitación.

Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de la enfermera, siempre había sido bastante gruñona, pero jamás le había oído hablarle así a alguien. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, decidió alistarse para asistir a su clase y por fin volver a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando llegó, nada de lo que ocurrió fue lo esperado por la pequeña castaña. Al contrario de siempre, su profesora la recibió con un "Llega tarde Granger" que dejo helada a Hermione.

-Si ya se encuentra bien, por favor tome asiento y no me haga retrasar más la clase- Podría decirse que casi gruñó Minerva.

-Claro profesora, disculpe- Murmuro avergonzada la castaña mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Harry y Ron.

Les saludó a ambos muy alegre pero al ver que ambos la ignoraban se encogió en su asiento. No entendía que ocurría. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para que de repente sus amigos la odiaran o para que la trataran así?

Al finalizar la clase, tanto Harry como Ron por fin la miraron.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Le pregunto fríamente Harry.

-Mucho mejor, gracias- Respondió con ánimo.

-Que bueno entonces- Y sin decir más se fueron dejándola allí sola.

-Que espera Granger, salga de salón o se perderá el almuerzo- Le exigió duramente la profesora.

Hermione no respondió, salió corriendo tan rápido como podía. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No entendía nada. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que todos la odiaran?

Corrió hasta el lago y se sentó sobre una roca. Sintió un Déjà vu. Un ruido de pisadas la hizo girarse, y allí lo vio. Tan impresionante como siempre. Con esa aura de peligro que tanto intimidaba a todos.

-Señorita Granger, que gusto verla- Dijo con esa voz tan sedosa que la hacía estremecerse- Veo que se ha recuperado con éxito, ojala siga bien. Si me disculpa debo volver a mis obligaciones- Y sin dejarla responder se marcho.

Qué extraño era todo, pensaba. Todos se mostraban enojados con ella, pero Snape no. Estaba muy confundida. ¿Estaría soñando acaso?

La tarde paso rápido. Asistió a todas sus clases, y en todas se sintió mal. No había una persona en el castillo que no la mirara con odio o desprecio. De los Slytherins lo entendía a la perfección puesto que jamás la habían tratado bien. Pero sus amigos de Gryffindor le dirigían miradas hostiles y se negaban a hablar con ella. Incluso chicos de Hufflepuff con los que ella solía llevarse muy bien, la miraban con resentimiento.

Lo peor sin duda, había tenido lugar en la cena. Apenas se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar junto a Harry y Ron, sintió algo pegajoso en el asiento. Trato de levantarse pero no podía. Miro desesperada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos se reían de ella. No podía soportarlo, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos mientras trataba de despegarse, sin éxito. Tomo su varita y tras varios hechizos, consiguió levantarse y salir corriendo, para ese tiempo que lo consiguió, había visto reír hasta a sus profesores.

Dos horas había pasado llorando junto al lago. Ya se estaba poniendo frío cuando decidió volver a la sala común. Cuando entro, todos sus compañeros la estaban esperando. Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras la señalaban, Hermione trato de huir pero sus amigos le cerraron el paso.

-Alto ahí Hermione, o deberíamos llamarte sucia traidora- Le espetó Ronald mientras Harry asentía a su lado.

-Nos has decepcionado Hermione, por culpa tuya Ron está castigado y Draco y sus amigos lo están pasando muy mal. Todo es tu culpa. Eres una insufrible sabelotodo. Deberías haber ido a Ravenclaw- Le dijo Harry tan despectivamente que los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a nublarse.

-¿Pero qué he hecho chicos? ¿Por qué me tratan así?- Respondió con la voz quebrada.

-Eres una traidora sabelotodo culpable de los castigos de Ronald y Draco y su grupo, ¿te parece poco eso?- Le gritó Lavender mientras abrazaba a Ron y le besaba la mejilla- Además has tratado de robarme a mi won-won y eso es imperdonable ¿No mi amor?-

-Exacto mi hermosa Lav-Lav- Le respondió Ron besándola apasionadamente.

-Esas cosas no se le hacen a los amigos Hermione, en lo que a nosotros respecta, eres invisible. Ya no te hablaremos. Eres despreciable- Termino de decirle quien ella consideraba su mejor amigo en el mundo.

-¡Harry no!- Exclamó- ¡Chicos esperen! Ginny, GINNY POR FAVOR ESPERA-

-No Hermione, ya aléjate de nosotros, a ver si todavía tratas de robarme a Harry. Te odio-

La castaña ya no podía soportarlo más, calló arrodillada mientras mares de lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. No quería vivir más. No entendía porque todos se comportaban así. La mataba la indiferencia de sus amigos hacia ella. Pensó que todo estaba perdido hasta que lo oyó.

Era tan solo un susurro. Oía a alguien llamándola. Diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Que era su razón de vivir. Al principio no sabía de dónde provenía esa melodiosa voz, pero por alguna razón, dejo que su cuerpo se relajara mientras lo oía. Sabía que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Había algo muy familiar en ese sonido, pero le era imposible pensar.

De pronto sintió que unas manos le sujetaban su rostro limpiándole las lágrimas. Abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejo helada. En frente suyo estaba el. Pero ¿cómo? Se pregunto. No pudo seguir pensando puesto que el hombre la sujeto por los brazos y la levantó. Un cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo al sentir sus manos rozando su piel. No podía entender nada, parecía como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado. Sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que por momentos, temió que se le saliera del pecho.

-Te amo Hermione- Le susurro en su oído haciendo que una corriente se extendiera por todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola.

- Severus- Susurro ella.

-Por favor Hermione, no me dejes, te necesito pequeña. Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Por favor despierta- Le suplicó.

-Severus yo… Un momento, ¿has dicho despierta?-

-Despierta mi amor, no me abandones Hermione. Despierta. DESPIERTA…

Todo se volvió oscuro y comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Sintió como un golpe tremendo la atravesaba. De pronto oyó gritos y después todo se volvió confuso.

De a poco recobro la conciencia. Comenzó a mover sus dedos. Poco a poco los dolores de su cuerpo comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes.

Trato de mover su cabeza pero eso solo le produjo un dolor desgarrador. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Instantáneamente sintió un par de manos posarse en su frente, y luego todo el dolor desapareció. Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Veía sombras borrosas. Cuando al fin su vista mejoro, pudo observar a dos medimagos, supuso por sus atuendos, que la miraban como esperando una respuesta de ella.

No pudo observar mas nada puesto que la puerta se abrió de par en par y allí lo vio. Con su capa negra, unas grandes ojeras que demostraban que no había dormido por días. Bastante pálido y con una mirada llena de ¿Preocupación?

Continuara…


End file.
